


TLC

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so typical night at the SGC infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a love scene between Daniel and Janet. I felt it appropriate to write before delving deeper into the writing of this pairing. I do hope you enjoy it! As always feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you. 
> 
> Story originally posted in April 2005.

Doctor Daniel Jackson found himself lying in the infirmary again, this time having been knocked unconscious while off-world. Doctor Fraiser only wanted to keep him in the infirmary over night to observe and monitor him. He was glad it would only be one night. The more he ended up in the infirmary the less and less he liked it. It seemed as if he spent at least one day a week there with some form of injury or another and it was growing rather tiresome. 

He sighed softly in frustration staring vacantly up at the ceiling finding that sleep was being evasive and that he was utterly bored. He glanced at the clock by his bed side for what must be the hundredth time noticing it was only two minutes later than the last time he had looked. Shit, it was almost midnight and he still couldn’t sleep! Instead he lay on the bed gazing at the ceiling while listening to the beating of his heart on the monitor. 

He lost track of time as he stare uninterestedly at the darkened ceiling not even turning when he heard the door open. No doubt Janet or one of her nurses were coming to check on him again. He listened to the sound of approaching feet and turned to gaze at his visitor feeling his breath hitch as he recognized the petite doctor. He wondered briefly what she wanted before noticing the sexy smile spread across her lips, and as she continued to gaze at him while slowly licking them he knew instantly why she came to him releasing a soft moan of pleasure as he felt the familiar stirring in his loins. 

Surprised by her unvoiced question he managed one of his own asking gruffly, “Here? But what if someone comes in? If anyone found out about us…” 

Smiling sweetly Janet drawled, “Hmm IF,” before sauntering over to him and pressing a light finger to the bandage on his head continuing in a husky alluring voice, “Now you don’t expect me to believe that a nasty little bump is the only reason you’re here, do you?” 

She batted her eyes before continuing to smile and lowering to the mattress as she whispered softly, inquisitively “Do you love?” 

Daniel swallowed hard pinned in place by the sultry look Janet was giving him. As he gazed at her a smile spread across his lips. Now this was his Janet all fire and heat, sultry like a siren and sexy as hell! He sighed in pleasure saying, “Oh I love you.” 

“Hmm I know. So how’s my patient doing?” 

“Hmm I think I’m in need of your services, Doctor.” 

She smiled brighter purring, “Really and what seems to be the problem?” 

“I seem to be developing a fever.” 

She formed a perfect little pout with her lips saying, “Oh do I need to cool you down,” as she slowly lifted her right leg over his body until she sat straddling his hips. 

The instant he felt her sweet body perched atop him he moaned in pleasure answering breathlessly, “Yes I think maybe you do…” 

“Hmm then I’ll be quick about it,” switching to her professional voice she began, “First we’ll have to get these covers off of you…” 

As she rose to do so Daniel yanked the blanket off and tossed it smiling mischievously as he smugly announced, “Done.” 

“I see. Well then next we must get you out of these clothes.” 

“That could be a problem…” 

He licked his lips gazing deeply into her eyes as she reached around him and began to carefully untie the back of the hospital gown he wore before urging him to sit up and setting to work on the tie at his lower back. She smiled victoriously as she successfully unknotted it and tugged the gown off his shoulders before pulling it down over his arms and tossing it announcing quite cheerily, “Not anymore Doctor.” 

Shifting upon the mattress Daniel continued to gaze into her eyes softly inquiring, “Is there anything else you can do for me, Doctor? I appear to be…burning up.” 

Her response was to lean forward and press her lips against his, moaning as he readily responded by kissing her back before she pulled free to catch her breath. She managed a soft sigh of pleasure before watching Daniel lick his lips and say, “Hmm yes I think it’s working. My fever seems to be breaking.” 

“Oh no, we can’t have that just yet.” 

She leaned forward urging him to lie back down before kissing him and whispering, “Now can we?” 

Daniel gazed at her longingly before managing a soft, “That would be bad…” 

“Yes, very bad.” 

Janet slowly sat back up gently placing her hand on the center of his chest as he rose to follow shaking her head no before beginning to unbutton her jacket casting it to the side before quickly removing her blouse then undoing the pins in her hair. She felt her excitement build as Daniel gazed at her heatedly obvious appreciation burning in his now liquid blue eyes. She grinned tossing her head about to allow the loosened strands of hair tumble down about her face and neck before she began to work on removing her shirt. She smiled wickedly as she heard Daniel’s breath hitching and made quick work of removing her bra before raising and ever so slowly easing herself onto his hardened member. 

She moaned admiring the way he writhed beneath her as she slowly, oh so achingly slowly drew him into her tight silken heat. As he became fully imbedded in her she lowered over him placing her hands on either side of his body keeping them in place as she reared her head up biting into her lower lip, eyes closed as a pleased smile stretched across her lips. Oh yes, this is what she had been wanting and craving. This is what she desired: to become one with the one she loved, to feel his strength as his hardened member filled her to capacity. Hmm the power in those loins, the strength in that virile body…hmm she was fast coming undone and Daniel hadn’t even touched her yet. 

Suddenly she wanted his touch, craved it and sighed in pleasure as he provided by lifting his mouth to her breasts kissing one hard peak then the other before lapping at it like a starving babe. She released a moan from deep within as she felt the heat of desire searing through her body setting every nerve ending to tingle pleasantly. She felt Daniel’s hands on her back pulling her closer as he accepted more of her left breast into his mouth continuing to suckle as he did so and noted that the moment was beautiful. 

As Daniel slowly pulled out of her not completely but enough that she could feel the beginning of loss she cried out whimpering in pleasure as he thrust powerfully upwards again. She thought she’d melt into him as the simple movement made her hunger strengthen. 

Soon they were thrusting in unison Daniel’s hands sliding down her back to find purchase on each of her round firm cheeks as he continued to suckle her left breast before turning attention to her right one. She bit into her lower lip again allowing herself to get lost in his fire and heat, in his loving. 

As he continued his slow rhythmic pace she lowered her head allowing her hair to fall down over her right shoulder draping like a curtain against the side of her lover’s upturned face. She quietly whimpered as he released her breast crying out in exquisite pleasure as he slowly drew his tongue up between her breasts, licking a fiery trail from her chest to her vulnerable throat before planting soft kisses across her neck while uttering sweet words, “Beautiful, so beautiful. You’re so beautiful my love, my life, my heart…so very beautiful…love you, I love you, love you so much Janet Fraiser so goddamned much…” 

He paused by the side of her neck before nipping it gently, a love bite that had her rearing and squealing in delight. As he began to nibble at her neck she found she was fast losing control and focus. They began to thrust faster and deeper striving together to reach their final fulfillment, journeying towards the explosive peak they both wanted desperately to reach. 

As she felt him nearing the precipice she became aware that he no longer bit her neck instead he was clinging to her panting and chanting her name like a beloved mantra. Soon she joined him and together they rode towards oblivion climbing higher and higher towards eternal bliss before Daniel cried out shooting his liquid fire into her. She cried out with him panting as she hit her own climax and her warm sweet juices exploded forth coating him thoroughly before she collapsed upon him completely satiated and satisfied. 

She placed her head upon his chest smiling as she heard his heavy breathing, the racing of his heart beneath her ear and felt the glorious moisture that covered his glorious body. She tried to speak unable to find the exact words to put to the experience settling for, “Amazing, simply amazing.” 

Daniel smiled sweetly pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he managed a husky, “And here you thought my only reason for visiting the infirmary was because of this nasty little bump on my head. Shame, shame, shame…”


End file.
